This application claims priority of under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 to Patent Application Serial No. 0104427-0 filed in Sweden on Dec. 21, 2001, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a tool and a holder for chip removal, wherein a cutting insert is clamped in a pocket of the holder.
A known turning tool comprises a holder 1 and a turning insert 2, see FIG. 3. The holder has a pocket whereto the cutting insert is screwed or clamped. The pocket has one or more walls 3 against which an edge surface 4 of the cutting insert will abut in the screwed/clamped position.
A drawback of the known tool is that plastic deformation of the wall 3 may arise during cutting. Another drawback consists in that the cutting insert will become unstable in the holder. The latter problem is especially accentuated at thread turning tools. A tool for turning is shown in British Patent 1,406,064.
One object of the present invention is to provide a tool and a holder for turning, which avoids the drawbacks of prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool, which comprises a durable support surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool, wherein the cutting insert is held rigidly in the holder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool, wherein the tool has a long life span.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool where the pocket always comprises a stationary and well-defined line of contact in relation to the cutting insert.
These and other objects have been achieved by a tool for chip removing machining which comprises a holder, a cutting insert, and an insert-securing device. The holder includes a pocket having a bottom surface. A member is stationarily mounted to the body and includes a convexly curved surface formed of a material harder than that of the holder and spaced from the bottom surface. The cutting insert is disposed in the pocket and includes upper and lower sides interconnected by a side surface structure. The clamp is attached to the holder and engages the insert to force the side surface structure against the convexly curved surface of the member.
The invention also pertains to a holder assembly per se.